I Promise
by SnowyWaffles
Summary: (Kylo Ren x Reader) She was the only one who could bring him peace. He needed her as much as she needed him.
She stood by the entrance of the large cargo bay, her (e/c) orbs watching as First Order ships were taking off, traveling to exciting worlds and exotic places she'd never seen. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she realized that they would be places she'd never travel to in her lifetime. She wasn't a soldier like the others found on First Order base. Merely a civilian, a guest of Kylo Ren. He'd found her when she was still young, just starting to come to grips with the new power she was beginning to possess. He explained what she was and offered to become her teacher then he brought here, the First Order.

She had been reluctant at first but the two of them had grown close over the years. It wasn't long before the two became lovers. She smiled at the thought of the past nights she'd spent with him. A gentle shove to her shoulder, brought her back to reality. She glared up at the General known as Hux, irritated that she was taken away from her thoughts just to come face to face with him. He was taller than her but still shorter then Ren, which she knew irritated him. His ginger hair was groomed perfect, everything about him was put in order. His eyes moved about the heavy black dress she wore. Her hair was braided tightly down the back of her head and hung loosely over her shoulder.

"You two are even dressing alike now?" He stated out loud, his eyes rolling as his arms crossed over his uniformed chest.

"What was that?" She asked, annoyance present in her voice.

"Just an observation. What are you doing down here?"

"I was exploring, this base is much larger than the last one."

He opened his mouth, about to speak when small explosion grabbed both their attention. They turned, fire reflecting off of the walls of the hallway as smoke traveled through it. A pair of Stormtroopers walked backwards through it, backing away from the proximity of the explosion. Hux ground his teeth together, anger rising within him. "Ren…"

"Hey now, you don't know that it was actually him for not," (f/n) stammered, moving to stand in front of the tall General.

"This is a normal occurance, who else could be responsible?" Hux responded in an irritated tone.

"FN-2187?"

Hux stared at her, not in the mood for her games. "Thank god, he's leaving soon," he sighed, holding his hands behind his back as he walked away, feeling utter exhaustion.

She watched as he left, running her hand down her braid. Her eyes were focused on the hallway as more tiny explosions went off, causing other soldiers to avoid going down it. She smoothed out her dress and instructed her legs to move, bringing her down the very hall that everyone was trying to avoid. She moved down the corridor slowly, following the trail of smoke and lead her to a command room.

"Ren…?" She called out, poking her head into the doorway. It was dark in the room, she guessed that the power circuits of the room were damaged from the constant abuse Kylo had inflicted on them. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out his figure in the darkness as the smoke engulfed the surroundings of the room.

She stepped forward, catching him off guard. The red glow of his weapon illuminated the room and fear coursed through her as the sabre stopped inches in front of her face. Her eyes focused on his helmet, hoping that in his rage he recognized her.

The light withdrew back into the handle of the weapon, his arm dropping to his side as he realized that he almost attacked the woman he cared about. It wasn't the first time, there'd been many close calls. Because of his anger, she now adorned a scar up the length of her arm. He knew she didn't hold him responsible but he ate at him every day. Knowing that he marred the skin of the woman he loved.

He stepped back, about to withdraw from her. His anger rising within him again, this time the hatred directed at himself. He raised his hand again about to release the power from his saber when a hand reached out, covering his own.

"Ren…" She moved her small hand up, pressing it against the cold material of his helmet. "Please, calm down. For me…" She whispered, her voice soothing him as he felt the anger inside of him extinguish. She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Over his shoulder, she eyed the only untouched piece of machinery in the room. A soft sigh came from her as she realized that Ren would have to endure yet another lecture from Hux.

"Forgive me…" He finally mustered out after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not angry with you, I understand that you lost control. It happens," she reassured him, a gentle smile spread across her face as she released her arms from his neck. "Come. Let's go back to your quarters and allow them to clean up this mess." She watched as he looked around the command room, taking in what he'd done to it. (F/n) wished she could've seen his expression at that exact moment. He probably looked like a little boy, seeing the toys that he's broken during his temper tantrum. She reached out, taking hold of his hand once again and tugging on it to pull him out of the smoky room.

She took one final glance back at the room. Hux would have a lot of paperwork to deal with after this.

Once they reached Ren's room, she shoved him inside and pressed a button on the wall to close the room. He sat himself down on the couch in the room, putting his feet up on the end table and crossing his arms over his chest. She eyed him, watching him brood. She found herself walking over to him, plopping herself on his lap. Rising her hand, she traced a happy face over the surface of his mask as she tried to probe his defences. He wasn't budging and it was just making her angry.

She pulled the helmet from his head, watching his thick black curls fall to his shoulders. With his helmet in hand, she moved from him. "I can't tell what your more angry about, that I stopped you from continuing your destruction or my almost decapitation at your hands."

She felt the spike of anger from him as he listened to her words. The sides of her mouth tugged into a smirk. "Finally, a reaction."

"Was it your goal to torment me?" He groaned, his frustration growing.

"Perhaps it was," her smirk faded as he stood and made his way over to her. She backed up, finding herself against the wall. He took her wrists in his hands, pinning them above her head as his face came closer to her.

"You know that isn't wise…" He whispered in her ear as he leaned down, pressing his lips against her exposed neck.

"I know…" She bit her lip as his teeth grazed her fragile skin.

(F/n) awoke to the sound of shuffling amongst the darkness of the room. She groaned, pulling herself to sit up. "Ren?" She called out, holding the sheet against her naked body.

"Did I wake you?"

"No," she lied, glad that he couldn't read her thoughts as she ran her fingers through her knotted her hair. "I didn't know you were leaving so soon."

"I thought I had mentioned it," he stated nonchalantly, walking over to her.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Just a few days."

"Oh alright," she looked up at him. Noticing that his mask wasn't on yet. "You'll be careful right?"

He nodded and she frowned.

"Promise me, that you'll make sure that you'll return to me..."

" _I promise_ ," he leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead.


End file.
